


Magic is Harder than it Seems

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, The Last Unicorn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is the Last Unicorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic is Harder than it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what i just wrote, but im going to leave it here for now, hopefully get back to it asap.

As long as Sherlock was in the forest it was forever green. The world outside was dangerous, so he was content with staying where he was.  
One day, hunters had invaded his forest and he ran as fast as he could to get away. Before he knew it he had run out of the forest completely and was lost. Sherlock wandered around trying to find his way back, but with no luck. He was still lost when the sunset and it grew darker. He had never been outside of his forest and all the different sights and sounds intrigued him. After spending most of the night exploring he was starting to become tired. He lay down in the soft grass and closed his eyes. 

Sherlock was surprised the next morning when he woke up and found himself in a cage. Panicking, he tried kicking at the bars but didn’t get anywhere. “Woah there, calm down, your going to hurt yourself.” came a quiet voice behind him. Sherlock turned around in the cage and looked at the man talking to him. “Brilliant!” the man said, staring in awe at Sherlock. “You are beautiful, I can’t believe I’m looking at a real live unicorn.”  
Sherlock was shocked, this man new what he was, most people weren’t able to see his true form, all they saw was a white horse. “I’ve got to get you out of here, a beast such as you shouldn’t be here, you should be free. I can help.”  
\--  
John looked at the Unicorn in the cage in front of him. He focused all of his attention in dissolving the bars between it and freedom. He was descended from a long line of wizards, but he always seemed to mess up whenever he needed to impress, and at this moment he could not afford a mistake. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the task in front of him. The next thing he knew, the cage was gone, but instead of a free unicorn like he was expecting, he was met by something else. A man, with raven hair and snow white skin was lying naked and unconscious on the ground. 

John covered the sleeping man with his cloak and haphazardly carried him away from the cages. This was very not good, he had just turned what was believed to be the world’s last unicorn into a man, he could only sit and dread the time when the man/unicorn would eventually wake up. He was sitting in front of his fire when he was suddenly attacked from behind. “What have you done to me!” came a shaky voice in his ear. “I’m human, I can’t be human, I’m a unicorn!” The man tightened his grip around John’s middle and started shaking.  
\--  
John sat, frozen in shock, he had not been expecting this. For one thing, the unicorn, no, the man, was talking to him and had attached himself to John’s back. For another thing, he still hadn’t figured out how he was going to fix it. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, not sure if he was heard, “I was only trying to help, this was not meant to happen.” He stopped talking as the man pulled away and looked at him skeptically.  
“You knew I was a Unicorn and not a simple horse. Most people are too dull to notice the difference, but you’re different. Who are you?” 

“I’m John, John Watson”, stammered the man before Sherlock.  
“You’re a wizard aren’t you, though not a very good one by the looks of it.” Sherlock scoffed, he wasn’t even trying to hide his annoyance over his present situation. He turned around, facing the woods surrounding the two of them and preceded to sulk.  
“Hey! I may have made a mistake, but the last time I checked no one has ever been able to turn a Unicorn into a man!” John Watson yelled at Sherlock’s back, before quieting down, “Look, I’m truly very sorry about this and I’d like the opportunity to try and fix my mistake, or at least make it up to you the best that I can. It’s not everyday that a mere human gets to converse with one as majestic and powerful as yourself.” Sherlock let out an annoyed huff as the human kept babbling; he was starting to miss his quiet forest, even if it was boring. He continued thinking about the way things were and how different everything was going to be now that he was human, when his thoughts were interrupted. “I suppose I can’t just go around and call you Unicorn, do you by chance have a name I could use?”  
\--  
This time it was Sherlock’s turn to be in shock. He had never thought about his name as something to be called by, his name was simply part of him that had always been there. He quickly turned around and looked the poor wizard up and down. “My name is far too complicated for any mortal tongue to say. It is only known to those like me, however I will attempt to simplify it in a way that your mortal mind can understand.” He smiled at John. “ You can call me Sherlock.”  
“Sheeerrloock” John said quietly, trying the name out.  
“Is this name to difficult for you?”  
“No, no, it’s fine” John said quickly, nervous that he had again offended the Unicorn. It’s just different is all. Nothing like boring old John, everyone’s named John.” He quipped, trying to smooth things over.  
“Really? Everyone is named John? How can you know when someone is talking to you and not someone else?” Sherlock responded with genuine confusion.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. All I meant was that John is a really common name, nothing interesting about it.”  
“Oh, that makes more sense, and I don’t care if your name makes you uninteresting, I think your interesting. After all no normal wizard could change a Unicorn into a man.” He winked at John, as a way of letting him know that he had been listening.

**Author's Note:**

> To be Continued once Real Life Stops interfering


End file.
